Sugar
by Lady White
Summary: She hung in the air, about to fall to her death. Dose it take a life and death situation to make you see you love someone? Will see. GaiusxAvatar.


**AN: I want to say before you read my amazing one shot that this an AvatarxGaius story and I don't know how to say what the avatar looks like by the game standers but she is described in the story rather well. I would also like to say that this story is for my best friend Julia. Enjoy~**

**Ps) I just want to add that this is an Oc not just the Avatar, so things between the two will be unlike the game.**

* * *

Julianna's breath was fast as she looked down at the valley below her. If she fell she would die. She would splat on the ground and it would be over. She knew it would be painless, hell she wouldn't feel a thing. She didn't want to die. What would her friends do without her? She was there tactician, how would they get to the city without dying.

"Chrom!" Julianna cried as a gust of wind blew her robe back.

"Hang on Julianna!" Chrom yelled.

She heard swords clashing and all she wanted was to be up there helping and fighting alongside with her friends. There was a crack and then the rock she was hanging onto started to become loose. A scream ripped from her throat as she started to fall into the empty air.

**"HANG ON SUGAR!"** A deep voice yelled from on top the cliff.

Gaius jumped right off the edge doing a flip as he did so. His red hair was pushed back by the wind as he shot down like an arrow toward Julianna. She reached out to him and Gaius grabbed Julianna around the waist and though a knife with a rope attached back up to the cliffs edge. By some luck it cot and both Gaius and Julianna were suspended in the air. Julianna opened her light green eyes and looked into Gaius's dark green eyes.

Gaius smiled at Julianna and winked.

"Looks like I got her just in time sugar." He said holding the rope with one arm and her in the other.

"Gaius!" Julianna exclaimed.

"Yep, the one and only." He said.

"Are you crazy! You could have died!" Julianna yelled at him holding on for dear life.

"Look sugar, I know your real mad and all that right now. But we need to climb up before one of those bastards cuts the rope or overtakes Chrom." He said with a smile.

Julianna nodded knowing that it wouldn't do her any good to yell at Gaius right now. She looked around and thought her skills at understanding kicking in. There was clearly only one way up and if they went down they would die. Gaius couldn't climb with only one arm and Julianna didn't think she could climb all the way up.

"Sugar were running out of time." Gaius said looking up at the cliff.

"Well...I'll...I'll...need to hold onto your chest...and you can get us both back up." Julianna said blushing.

Gaius's eyes went wide and a red blush went over his face.

"Well you're the tactician." He said pulling Julianna into him.

Julianna wrapped her arms around his shoulders so they were face to face and then wrapped her legs around his waist making both of them blush red. Gaius looked at Julianna's short curly hair as it blew in the wind and he smiled sheepishly.

"Well, hold on sugar." He said putting both hands on the rope.

Julianna was shocked at how fast Gaius could climb even with her clinging to him. No wonder he had been such a good thief before coming along with the shepherds. She rested her head on his chest and tried to stay clam and not think about the three hundred feet drop. Then it was over, Gaius pulled them both onto the ground and took a relived breath.

Julianna colapshed beside him and held her chest. She felt as tho years had been taken off her life. She looked over at Gaius and screamed. A man with a sword was coming down onto the red head. Julianna bragged her Tome and shot a bolt of fire at the attacker saving Gaius's life. He looked at the burnet with wide eyes. Julianna stood tall and winked at him.

"Pay back for the save." She said.

"Well thanks sugar." He winked back standing up.

The fight was long and hard but in the end the Shepherds won with not a single death. Julianna had done her job well. No one was dead and everyone was back safely at camp where they were getting ready to stuff there faces with the food Lissa was making tonight. Although as Julianna sat by the fire with the bowl of soup in her hands she couldn't help thinking of what had transpired today.

She had felt a connection with Gaius now. If it wasn't for the sugar loving man, she would be dead. He had put his life and fight in danger just to come and save her. She would aspect that from Chrom of Sully but from Gaius, never. He was the thief that only stayed with us because it was an easy way to steal and get by. Was that really his only motive tho, Julianna hadn't seen Gaius steel anything since meeting him the night they saved Chrom's elder sister.

"What you thinkin about." Gaius asked coming and taking a seat by her.

"Gaius! I was just thinking about you."

"Glad to hear that sugar." He said chuckling.

"I...I wanted to thank you for today." Julianna said tucking a pice of brown hair behind her ear.

Gaius blinked in surprise and smiled warmly at his tactician.

"You've saved me plenty of times, call it a thank you." He said.

"I've never saved you like that before." Julianna said.

"Yes, but you save me all the time with your battle plans sugar." He said taking a bite of soup.

"Again, that's kind of you Gaius." She said.

"You always talk to proper, loosen up sugar." He said shaking his head.

"Why do you call me that?" Julianna asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Why do you call me sugar all the time?" She clarified.

"Ummm, well." Gaius said suddenly looking bashful.

"Huh, what is it?" She asked.

"Well, I guess it's because I think your sweet." He said playing with and unopened sucker he got from his pocket.

"Y-You think I'm sweet?"

"Yeah. I do, your one of the reasons I fallow this group." He said.

"I am!"

"Yeah, is that suprising?" He asked.

"Well, I never really thought you would stay because of the people here."

"Not the people sugar, just you." He said.

Julianna went red.

"What?!"

"When I met you in the police and was your enemy...you still didn't kill me. You talked me into switching sides." He said nervously.

"Well that and Chrom offer you candy." Julianna joked.

"Yes, there's that. But still I think I've stayed around...because of you." He said quietly.

"Gaius..." Julianna mummers.

"I gust thought I should tell you that, I mean you and I are really good friends now and...I would never want anything bad happening to you." He said warmly.

"Thank you Gaius." Julianna said warmly.

Gaius looked down at his soup a little sad at himself. He wanted to tell the tactician about how he was feeling. Although he just didn't know how. Gaius I been fighting beside the reckless tactician for a wail now and he wanted to keep fighting by her side. Julianna leaned into Gaius and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Gaius's whole body went rigid and a crimson blush went over his pale cheeks.

"Wha!" He said.

"Good night Gaius." Julianna said softly getting up from where they were sitting.

The thief just sat there, his food all but forgotten and he watched her retreat to her tent. What was that all about? Did Julianna like him the same way he liked her? He didn't know, but one day maybe tomorrow or a day far away he would ask her how she felt about him.

"Good night...Julianna." He whispered softly.


End file.
